


In which Agatha cleans up after her boys

by Overlord_Bethany



Series: blundering onward [25]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, technically Gil and Tarvek are here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: They do this sometimes.





	In which Agatha cleans up after her boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of [this](http://themackenziemachine.tumblr.com/post/173920192574/hello-welcome-to-its-five-in-the-morning-and-i) post.

Agatha found her two consorts nodded off over breakfast. Gil had his chin propped in his hand, a trace of drool down the inside of his wrist. Tarvek slumped low in his chair, his hand fallen into the butter dish. Agatha sighed and shook her head at the both of them. 

 

“My disaster boys,” she muttered. Then, raising her voice a little, she asked the Castle to send the usual cleanup crew. 

 

They hadn’t exploded a lab this time, which made for a nice change. Agatha received a full damage report while Moloch von Zinzer directed Oggie and Jorgi in the delicate art of moving Gil and Tarvek to a bedroom without waking either of them. Gil’s latest flying machine had apparently taken the brunt of this particular incident, having been dismantled and rebuilt seven times and left unfinished. That would be in the tower lab that Gil favored, Agatha surmised. 

 

“Herr von Zinzer, would you mind—”

 

“Absolutely  _not_ ,” retorted her Chief Minion. “The last time I got near one of their messes, I got attacked by that awful haircut machine!”

 

Agatha fought against a smile, until her Jägers saved her from trying. Oggie draped Gil’s arm across Tarvek, and Jorgi tucked a blanket around them both. Honestly, how could anybody hate Jägers? “Fine,” she said as they left her two consorts to their rest. “I’m sure Violetta won’t have any problem disarming anything dangerous they’ve left in there.” 

 

The haircut clank was the most aggressive creation they had managed during one of their bouts of insomnia, so Agatha wasn’t worried. They did this less regularly than they had at first, and these days it was Tarvek who would set Gil off. 

 

At first, Gil had struggled to adjust to healthy sleep. He had paced and ranted and made incomprehensible adjustments to the Castle’s systems. He had annoyed and terrorized the locals until they absolutely adored him—which, in Mechanicsburg, admittedly took little effort. He had spent seventy-two solid hours obsessed with the state of Tarvek’s health. But time had lessened his struggle, and now he slept through the night more often than not. 

 

Except when Tarvek didn’t. 

 

They all had grown accustomed to Tarvek’s intermittent nightmares, but the insomnia and hypervigilance that followed kept them both occupied for several nights at a time, with Tarvek following Gil’s lead in the lab and Gil following Tarvek to raid the kitchens. Agatha had learned not to try to stop them, and the duration of these adventures seemed to shorten a little each time. Agatha wanted to think so, but perhaps she would start documenting each incident. She wanted her consorts to be happy and healthy. Mostly, it seemed they just needed time. 

 

“Violetta—”

 

“Here, My Lady.” The Smoke Knight appeared at her elbow. “I’ve assembled a cleanup team to inspect Gil’s workspace for hidden dangers. Anything Sparky gets reported immediately.”

 

“Good.” Already back at the mussed breakfast table, Agatha sighed at the half-demolished plate of pastries. 

 

She would have to wake them in a few hours.


End file.
